Le Coup de Foudre
Details *'Title:' 我只喜欢你 / Wo Zhi Xi Huan Ni *'English title:' Le Coup de Foudre *'Also known as:' I Only Like You *'Genre:' Romance *'Episodes:' 35 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent, Youku *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Apr-29 to 2019-Jun-03 Synopsis Story about a pair of lovers from high school to adult life. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/qv2dSj7KPn0 User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Wu Qian as Zhao Qiaoyi :A kind-hearted and optimistic girl who suffered from low self-esteem when she was young. Her dream was to be a television program producer, but she quit her job to become a marketing assistant at Panda for Yan Mo. *Zhang Yu Jian as Yan Mo (Frank) :A quiet and reticent person who leads a strict regime and excels in his studies. He appears cold but cares for the people around him. He later becomes a product designer and opens up a company called Panda with Dachuan. *Zhao Zhi Wei as Zhao Guanchao :Qiaoyi's twin brother. A doctor. A humorous and easygoing person who loved to date around. He doesn't believe in marriage until he falls in love with Wuyi. *Ma Li as Hao Wuyi :Qiaoyi's best friend. A novel writer. A tomboy-ish girl who is forthright and easygoing. She loves Guanchao. *An Ge as Fei Dachuan :Yan Mo's "uncle". He appears tough and scary but is kind at heart, though brash at times. He falls in love with Youmei after realizing she is the girl who stood up for him in his childhood. *Zhang Yue Ying (张悦颖) as Cheng Youmei (May) :A wealthy girl who is spoilt but kind at heart. Yan Mo's childhood friend who had a crush on him, but later falls for Dachuan. ;Nanchuan secondary *Jampa Tseten (强巴才丹) as Teacher Gao *Zhang Ke Ying as Yu Miaomiao *Yang Zhi Ying as Wang Yuran *Jin Zi He (金梓壑) as Zhang Qihang *Liu Xuan (刘轩) as Da Shi *Shao Ru Yi (邵如一) as Sun Zhenqi *Zhang Zhe Hao as Da Xiong *Chen Liang Ping as Disciple master *Liu Guang Hou as Principal Others *Yang Chao Ran (杨超然) as Tian Weimin, Qiaoyi and Guanchao's step-father *Yan Qing Yu as Zhao Suying, Qiaoyi and Guanchao's mother *Guo Qiu Cheng as Yan Mo's father *Cao Yan Yan as Yan Mo's mother *Xie Yu Tong (谢雨桐) as Ding Shengnan, Wuyi's mother *Zhao Ke Di (赵柯迪) as Zhou Zhao, Yan Mo's friend who likes Wuyi *Liang Chao as Wang Wei, employee of Panda *Fan Meng as Vivian, employee of Panda *Hu Wen (胡文) as Zhang Taili, employee of Panda *Liu Yi Ning (刘怡宁) as Lili, employee of Panda *Yang Tian Qi as Cheng Ye, Cheng Youmei's brother and Panda's business rival *Lu Yong as CEO Cheng, Cheng Youmei's and Cheng Ye's father *Li Zhen Ping (李振平) as Li Huanzhang *Ye Xin Yu as Chief Fei, Dachuan's father *Jia Hong (贾宏) as Zhao Lei, Qiaoyi and Guanchao's father *Ma Shu Liang as Lao Hu, Qiaoyi's superior *Li Chang as Yuan Shuai, Qiaoyi's colleague *Wang Geng Hao as Eric, Yan Mo's stepfather *Zhao Zhi Yao (赵志瑶) as Zhou Wei Soundtracks * The Heartbeat That Cannot Be Hidden (藏不住的心跳) by Joyce Chu *Never Let You Go by Sa Ji *The Beauty of Spring has arrived, but you’re no longer by my side (春光如此却不得你) by Sa Ji *Slowly (冉冉) by Zhou Ziyan *I Only Like You (我只喜欢你) by Hu Xia *2000 Hz Distance (两万赫兹的距离) by Jin Dachuan Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Wo Bu Xi Huan Zhe Shi Jie, Wo Zhi Xi Huan Ni (我不喜欢这世界，我只喜欢你) by Qiao Yi (乔一) *'Director:' Wang Zhi (王之) *'Screenwriters:' Ming Yuan (明远), Yun Zi (勺子) *'Company:' Huace Media, Tencent Penguin Pictures, China South Angel External Links *Baidu Baike *English Wikipedia *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:QQ Category:Youku Category:Romance Category:Tencent Penguin Pictures